Kelly
|Race = Pokemon-Cat Earthling|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 760|Address = Spencer World (Formerly) Spencer House (Formerly) Jimmy's House|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FirstApp = Anime: "Day 1"|Height = 104" (0.4 cm)|Weight = 882 lbs. (40 Kg)|FamConnect = Kayla (Owner and best friend) Melissa (Owner) Tommy (Owner) Marie (Owner)}} Kelly (ケリー, ke ri i) is the house Pokemon cat of the Spencer Family and the pet friend of Kayla Spencer, Melissa and Marie. Appearance Kelly is a small, cat-like Pokémon with small, pointed ears, blue eyes, a long, thin tail with a large bulge at the end, and large feet with three toes. It is covered with a layer of fine, white hair, only visible with the aid of a microscope. It has extremely short arms with three fingers on each paw, and has small, orange paw pads on the undersides of its feet. Personality Kelly is a sweet character who always wants to play, fun-loving, playful, childish, bubbly, polite, sweet, innocent, friendly, protective, nice, brave, happy, energetic and positive personality. It becomes upset if another Pokémon is upset. It and the Tree of Beginning need each other to be able to live. Kelly is royal and respect with friendly-tempered manner with Kayla and her friends along with Z Fighters. Biography Background Kelly is born on Age 760. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Five years later after Goku fighting Piccolo Jr at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in Piccolo Jr. Saga, Frieza Saga As a small infant with her mother, Garlic Jr. Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Perfect World Saga Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Film Appearances Power Manga and Anime Kelly is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Sense - * Ki Blast - * Invisible Eye Blast – * Immortality - * Invisibility - * Intangibility - * Afterimage Techniques - * Afterimage Strike - * Psychic Powers - * Psonic Manipulation - * Astral Manipulation - * Astral Projection - * Astral Attacks - * Personal Bubble - * Swimming Underwater - Video Games Appearances Kelly is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Kelly's name means Japanese name (ケリー or Ke ri i) is in Gaelic the meaning of the name Kelly is: warrior. * In American the meaning of the name Kelly is: warrior. * In Irish the meaning of the name Kelly is: War. Lively. Aggressive. An Irish surname that has only been used as a first name (either gender) in the latter half of the 20th century. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Kelly is: Wood. Surname and place name that has only been used as a first name (either gender) in the latter half of the 20th century. * It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Kelly is "strife, war". Transferred use of the surname. Originally an anglicized form of the ancient Irish Gaelic name Ceallach, possibly meaning "strife", "bright-headed", or "church, monastery". * Kelly is the last member from Pokemon World into the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World and born with Immortality and eternal youth to survive after the death of her birth mother by Frieza. * Kelly looks alike Mew is based on a cat. It also looks similar to a vertebrate embryo. * It is said that Mew's DNA possesses the genetic composition of every existing Pokémon species, thus allowing it to use all known Pokémon moves (and Pokémon's Exclusive Z-Moves, excluding Ultra Necrozma's Z-Move). Its possession of every Pokémon's DNA also allows it to de-evolve Pokémon, as show in the TCG through its moves Devolution Beam and Devo Crush. * Kelly's ancestor is Mew was the very first Pokémon trademark ever to be applied for and registered, which is the reason why it was made "the ancestor of all Pokémon." *Kelly was the first event Pokémon character introduced in the manga and anime Dragon Ball franchise series. Gallery pokemon_icons_126_151_by_d4rkbl4de.png|Kelly mew_sketches_by_disneyfan_01.jpg sparkle_bright_mew_by_hikaru_michi.png|Kelly with her mother sparkle_bright_mew_by_hikaru_michi-1.png|Kelly as infant mew_from_pokemon_by_cloud_strife_1.jpg pokemon__mew_by_chocolatecherry.jpg __mew___by_metros2soul-d1ol6el-1.jpg mew_wallpaper_by_legendary_darkness.png pokemon___mew_by_kawaii769.jpg mew_by_beyondinfinite-d4aw5av.png mew_by_kinglegato.jpg mew_shiny_reflection_by_thunderwest.png mew_in_the_ligth_by_thunderwest.png mew_by_thunderwest.jpg mew_fanart_no__4_by_mew_at_heart.jpg mew_fanart_no__1_by_mew_at_heart.jpg merry_christmas_pokemon_by_thunderwest-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Shapeshifters Category:Good Category:Animals Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Females Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Orphans Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists